1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium in which an information processing program is stored, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has become common that data is outputted to a printer, which is connected to a PC (personal computer), to execute printing. In order to print the data, which is outputted from the PC, by the printer, a driver corresponding to the printer is required to be installed on the PC in advance by the user.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-13849 discloses a technique such that a driver of a printer connected to the network, to which a PC is connected, is automatically installed on the PC. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-13849 discloses a technique such that a driver of a printer which is disconnected from the network, to which the PC is connected, is automatically uninstalled from the PC.